sawlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bathroom Trap
The trap is seen in use in *Saw *Saw III *Saw - The Final Chapter How the Trap/Game Works In Saw, Adam Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon are placed in the room together, and told that if they want to survive that: *Adam must escape the room with they key that was in the bathtub OR find another way of getting his foot out of the shackle. *Lawrence must kill Adam by 6:00 on the clock (or his wife and daughter would die) OR find another way of getting his foot out of the shackle. In the instances following, in Saw III & The Final Chapter, each person isn't meant to survive. Though Eric breaks his foot using the slab of toilet lidding. And Hoffman's fate is unknown, though presumed he didn't escape as Gordon tossed the hacksaw out of the bathroom, leaving no visble way of escape. According to a 'Saw - TFC' Commentary they claim there is no way Hoffman would survive the bathroom. But since Elwes said "Let's face it, guys. He's severed his whole leg off. The loss of blood alone, even with that pathetic tourniquet he made with his shirt. It's a wrap. He's not going to get two blocks." regarding his character, Lawrence Gordon. And the un/desirable speculation of a Saw VIII being in the future. I, MasterBlaine, will not write him off as dead. Players of the 'Game' *Adam Stanheight (Saw) *Lawrence Gordon (Saw) *Eric Matthews (Saw III) *Mark Hoffman (Saw - The Final Chapter) Reasons for Testing Adam Stanheight For being a voyeur and spying on others, in particular Lawrance Gordon. Lawrence Gordon For being uncaring about his patient's overall wellbeing and for cheating on his wife. Eric Matthews Meant for his execution. Mark Hoffman Meant for his execution. The Tapes Adam Stanheight Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wonderng where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now you've simply sat in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. What do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix...of someone angry and yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or do something about it? Lawrence Gordon Dr. Gordon, this is your wake-up call. Every day of yoru working life, you have given people the news...that they are going to die soon...now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until 6:00 on the clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you. When there is that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do...is shoot yourself. There are ways to win this...hidden all around you. Just remember: "X" marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by 6:00...then Allison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon. And I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin...Follow your heart... Eric Matthews Mark Hoffman Has no tape?